Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: In an Age of death and strife, where the dead would rise to feast on the living and dark gods begin to ensnare the world, only one can stand in their way, he is Dovahkiin... Dragonborn! Rated M for mature and possible Dragonborn/Harem


Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn

Rating: M15+

Summary: during the outbreak, a student of Fujima Academy discovers he is the destined champion of mankind to end the threat of the dead rising from the grave. He is… Dragonborn! Dragonborn/harem pairing.

A little info on the hero of this story…

John Macleod; a Scottish-American foreign exchange student, John is a student at Fujima Academy before the outbreak.  
Appearance: Medium tan Caucasian skin with sky blue eyes and athletic build and dark blonde hair.  
Personality: Quiet, doesn't talk much, not very social and has a dislike of bullies, and especially hates the teacher Shido.  
Weaponry: a Swiss Army knife with a variety of attachments, a Damascus steel replica of Longclaw from Game of Thrones that John had sharpened by his uncle and a paintball gun loaded with metal pellets.  
Family: John has one uncle who lives in Japan and works as a weapon smith for high end clients, the rest of John's family lives in America.  
Skills: Using a roll of duct tape and his Swiss army knife, John can create just about anything and repair just about anything and can even create new weapons and vehicles for the team to use, good melee and hand to hand fighter and is also good with ranged weapons, though not to the extent that Hirano is, John is also a good tracker and can be pretty stealthy when needed.

Who's in the harem you ask? Listed below…

Nurse Marikawa Shizuka.

Saeko Busujima.

Possibly Saya Takagi, (Not too sure what to do with her, as I like her with Hirano).

And Shizuka's best friend Rika Minami.

And finally, I'll be bringing Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel as I'll have her be in Japan shooting a photo-shoot for Vogue before the outbreak and Candice gets cut off from a chance of escape.

But enough about that, let's get the show on the road…

Now we begin;

John Macleod was nearly falling asleep in math class, he hadn't had much sleep last night because of the freaky dreams he was having; dreams of fog and mist and distant unidentifiable chanting.

"John? Are you alright?" the teacher asked as he looked at John.

"Huh…? Aye, I'm fine, just a headache" John replied in his Scottish accent which girls seemed to find cute for some reason as it added an exotic rugged quality to him.

"I think you'd better go to Nurse Shizuka, c'mon let's go" the teacher said as he helped John out of his desk.

"Nay, I'm fine, just tired is all" John mumbled.

"Let the nurse decide that, c'mon let's go" the teacher replied patiently.

Making their way down the hall, they soon reached the nurse's office where they found Marikawa Shizuka, an extremely large breasted woman with long blonde hair asleep on one of the beds with her breasts as pillows.

John tried not to blush as he saw how soft Shizuka's breasts were and his thoughts were heading in an interesting direction.

"Shizuka! Wake up!" the teacher said.

"E-e-eh? Wazzgoin on?" Shizuka asked blearily as she woke up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Got a patient for ya, you know the drill" the teacher said and left John with Shizuka.

"Oh! John! What seems to be the problem?" Shizuka asked kindly.

"It's nothin' just a headache is all" John muttered, clearly uneasy in being in the blonde's presence and he tried not to look at her large breasts which he was failing as he watched them heave and jiggle with movement she made.

"Oh, I think I have some aspirin for that" Shizuka exclaimed as she rummaged through the drawers of her cabinet and found some aspirin in pill form and popped a couple out of the foil packaging and drew out a bottle of water and handed them all to John and bade him to ingest the pills and drink the water.

"So John, where do you come from?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm from America, but I was born in Scotland and raised there for a few years of my childhood" John replied hesitantly.

"So that's why you have a Scottish accent! A lot of people here think you just put it on for show" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Aye, you'd think that being raised in America would've gotten rid of it, but no it didn't" John replied.

"Say, John, what are you doing after school?" Shizuka asked suddenly.

"Uhhh… not much I think, I was gonna help my uncle with his shop. Why? What did ya have mind Miss Shizuka?" John asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet outside of school hours: I know this little bar that we could go to, if you have the time" Shizuka said in a friendly voice.

John blushed a bit as his thoughts started to come up with images of Shizuka in a scandalously short tight dress showing off more than generous amounts of her cleavage and he managed to stutter out

"I'd have to call my uncle and ask if it's alright with him, no offence or anything Nurse Shizuka" he managed to say.

Shizuka smiled brightly and let John leave her office.

As John was walking back to class, he heard the announcing system go off

'_Attention all students! Violence has broken out on campus! Repeat: Violence has broken out on campus!'_ the announcer said.

"That… doesn't sound good" John muttered in English as he stopped in his tracks to listen.

Suddenly the announcer was talking again

'_Aaaaahhhh! Get away from me! Get away!'_ John could tell that whatever was happening surely spelt trouble for everyone in the school.

John ignored the last of what the announcer was saying and ran to his locker where he knew he had tools that would help him protect himself and any students.

The dying screams of the announcer rang in John's ears as he reached his locker and quickly opening his locker he found his tools ready and waiting.

John's tools in question were in the shape of a hand-and-a-half sword that was a Damascus steel replica of a sword from a popular American television show; the pommel was in the shape of a white wolf's head with little red beads of metal where the eyes were, John's uncle had bought it for him and sharpened it for him.

Some people had seen John's sword and remarked that he should show the kendo club how he could fight with it.

Another tool was a set of paintball gear, including a paintball rifle, some body armour and a helmet with a polarised visor. Another tool of John's was a roll of duct tape and a Swiss Army knife, with these two little items, John could build and repair just about anything.

Quickly gearing up, John turned to look down the hall and what he saw horrified him; they looked like school students and teachers, but their skin was pale grey, their eyes were a sickly milky colour and there was blood splattered on every one of them, and even bite marks were evident on them and some were even missing hands and even limbs.

Drawing his sword, John readied himself for the first wave of what were clearly undead; the first undead creature shuffled forward and reached out with grasping hands; it was rewarded with its head being sheared off by the sharp blade of John's sword, the next one had its legs cut off and it fell to the ground and tried to get up but had its head crushed by John's boot, killing it.

The next two were hewn in half and it left the way clear for John to move forward; running down the corridor, John soon found more of 'Them', opting to take another route, John dodged down a corridor and made his way Nurse Shizuka's office where he hoped that the innocent if slightly ditzy nurse was still alive when he was hit by a headache.

'_Champion, your power is about to be awoken, but there are dark forces that are seeking to destroy those who would stand in their way. Save what innocent people you can, I will speak to you again soon'_ a voice said in John's mind then the headache faded from John's mind and he stood back up and continued on his way to the Nurse's office.

Sheathing his sword, John readied his paintball rifle and set the settings to what was considered illegal in the rules of paintball but right now the law didn't matter and John loaded some paint pellets in the cartridge of the gun, the paint pellets wouldn't do much to Them but it would stun them or better yet knock them down, until John could find a better sort of ammo for his paintball gun.

Making his way down the hall, John fired shot after shot at 'Them', the shots hitting them in the head stunning them or knocking them off their feet, and clearing the way for John.

Reaching another corridor, John was surprised by the sight of someone else fighting the undead creatures; the person was an exceptionally beautiful willowy young woman with straight purple hair, sizable breasts for a Japanese girl and wielding a bokken with great skill as she crushed the skulls of the undead with almost terrifying ease.

John then realised who the young woman was: Saeko Busujima, 3rd year student and captain of the Kendo club, and according to Morita she was the sexiest student of the school and John had to agree that Saeko was more than beautiful to charm most men with her intellect and cultured manners.

Saeko was so focussed on fighting the undead in front of her, she didn't notice one sneaking up behind her, John snapped into action; he fired off a shot at the one sneaking up on Saeko and the shot hit it in the shoulder, making it stumble back slightly giving off a hollow raspy groan which caught Saeko's attention and she swung her bokken in a neat arc and crushed the undead creature's skull in one movement.

Saeko breathed a sigh and she then noticed John standing aiming his paintgun behind her shoulder.

"Miss Busujima, good to see you" John said.

"I'm sorry? Do we know each other?" Saeko asked, it was then John realised that he was still wearing his helmet and he took it off so Saeko could recognise who he was.

"Mr Macleod! I should've recognised it was you" Saeko exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah I didn't really think the whole helmet thing through, but that doesn't matter right now; are you heading to the Nurse's office?" John asked, Saeko nodded and in an unspoken agreement they started running towards the Nurse's office, taking down any of the undead that got in their way.

"Saeko! What do you know about these things?" John asked as he fired some shots at 'Them', knocking them down to the ground.

"Basically; if you get bitten by one of them, you become like them and that they can be taken down if you go for their heads. Does that answer your question?" Saeko replied.

"Just like the movies" John remarked as he switched to his sword and started hacking his way through 'Them'.

Saeko noticed John's sword and remarked

"That is an interesting blade you have there, where did you get it?" she asked.

"It was a birthday gift from my uncle; it's a Damascus steel replica of a sword from a popular American tv show and my uncle sharpened it for me so it's pretty useful against 'Them'" John replied as sliced off an undead being's head.

"Interesting. Any reason you have it here at school?" Saeko asked as she crushed the skull of an undead student with her bokken.

"A couple friends of mine said that I should bring it here to show you and the Kendo club how I fight with it" John replied as he sawed off a grasping undead hand and delivered a hefty kick to one of 'Them' sending it flying back, knocking down its comrades.

Soon the two entered the nurse's office where they found Nurse Shizuka and a young male student surrounded by 'Them'.

"RARGH!" John roared as he charged into the undead ranks and began hacking apart them apart with his sword, blood splattering everywhere while Saeko took out any stragglers.

After 'They' were all killed, John looked to the young student and saw that he had many bite marks on him and knew that the young man didn't have long for this world.

Saeko knelt by the injured student and said

"I'm Saeko Busujima, captain of the kendo club. What's your name?" she asked.

The boy spat some blood and coughed weakly, he was fading "Kazu Ishii…" he managed to say weakly.

"You did the honourable thing protecting Miss Marikawa, you showed great courage and I admire that" Saeko said.

"Do you know what happens when you are bitten by one of them?" she then asked, Kazu nodded weakly.

"Do you wish your family to see you like this? If you don't, I can help end your suffering, even if I have never killed another human being before" Saeko said, John then knew what Saeko was offering; she was offering to give the injured Kazu assisted suicide so that he would die with honour instead of coming back as one of 'Them'.

Kazu nodded weakly and said in a weak voice "Please do"

Shizuka realised what was about to happen and was about to step forward to protest when John stopped her by saying

"Miss Marikawa, I know this could be considered inhumane and ethically wrong, but believe me what Miss Busujima is offering will help end Kazu's suffering and prevent him coming back as one of 'Them'" John said.

"He is right, Miss Marikawa. Protecting a man's pride, is a woman's duty" Saeko said grimly as she stood up and readied her bokken while Kazu weakly mouthed "Thank you".

And in one swift move, Saeko ended Kazu's suffering, Shizuka covered her eyes and mouth and looked away almost sobbing.

John gently laid a hand on the nurse's shoulder and removed his helmet and spoke to her

"It's alright, Miss Marikawa, it was for the best" he said in a sad grim tone.

Shizuka then saw that it was John underneath the helmet and she grabbed his head and hugged him to her enormous chest and exclaimed

"John! You saved me! You're my hero!" she said happily as John's face was trapped between her breasts.

Under any normal circumstances, this would've been heaven for any red-blooded male but right now was not the time and John was having a hard time breathing.

"S-S-S-Shizuka! Can't… breathe" John managed to say and Shizuka then let go of John who had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

Then the door was broken down and three more of 'Them' entered the door.

John growled and drew his sword and charged forward, Saeko stood back to observe John's fighting style. It was simple, brutal and to the point yet effective; John used a sweeping motion to cut the legs off of the undead beings before either crushing their skulls with his boots or cutting their heads.

John then stood back from his messy work and looked back at Saeko and Shizuka; Saeko was clearly impressed as she said

"Very effective, if this were any normal day, I'd definitely give you a shot at joining the kendo team" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, now c'mon, let's get going before any more of 'Them' show up" John said leading the way out of the room.

Shizuka gathered some medical supplies in a bag and followed after John and Saeko down the hallway.

…

Reaching the first floor to where the teacher's lounge was as Shizuka said her car keys would be there, an undead student stood in the way and Saeko simply pushed the tip of her bokken into its chest and pushed it into the lockers.

John deduced that 'They' only responded to sound and nothing else as another one shuffled from around a corner as the noise one of its kin crashed into a locker.

Saeko then pushed the one approaching into the windows.

"Why aren't you killing them? It should be easy for you!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"To kill them, I would have to stand still and I would be surrounded by 'Them' in moments and on top of that, they have incredible strength so it would be a losing battle to break free of their grip" Saeko replied.

John sheathed his sword and pulled out his paintgun and fired off rounds at more of 'Them', knocking them back or making them fall down where they struggled to get back up on their feet.

Shizuka then tripped on her skirt and fell down to the ground with a yelp

"Goodness, this is ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

Saeko then spoke "This skirt isn't suited for running" she said and she began to rip half the skirt off, John blushed immensely as he caught a glimpse of Shizuka's violet panties and looked away out of moral decency.

"Aaaaahhhh! This is Prada!" Shizuka said.

"What's more important? Your life or a brand?" Saeko asked.

Shizuka pouted and replied "Both" she pouted and stood back up and they moved forward again.

Then the trio heard the sounds of screaming and something similar to gunfire, John ran forward and ignored the cries of Shizuka and Saeko.

Finding the room where the screams came from, John found a young girl with pink hair in two pony tails throwing trophies from the cabinet at a shuffling undead teacher.

"get away! Stay back!" the girl shouted, John then ran forward and slammed the butt of his paintgun into the back of the undead being's skull, crushing it under the force of his blow.

The pink haired girl then looked at John, unrecognisable as he was in his paintball gear and nearby her was one of John's friends, Khota Hirano, armed with a modified nail gun Khota was a fat sixteen year old boy with glasses and shoulder length hair and it was a little known fact that Hirano was an extreme gun otaku with intimate knowledge of firearms and military equipment.

On the other side of the room were two student, one who was male and had dark spiky hair and armed with a bat and the other student was female with light brown hair and armed with a wooden pole, it was another one of John's friends, Rei Miyamoto.

Saeko and Shizuka arrived behind the two students and saw that there were four more of 'Them' shuffling towards John. John drew his sword and attacked 'Them'.

Cleaving into them, John hacked the limbs off and proceeded to cut their heads off and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Rei and Khota were then comforting the pinkette and helping her calm down while Rei's friend stood guard by the door.

"I assume we all know Nurse Marikawa? I'm Saeko Busujima, from class 3-A" Saeko said.

"Takashi Komuro from 2-B" the dark haired boy said.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto from the lancing team" Rei said.

"I-I-I-I'm Khota Hirano from 2-B" Khota said nervously.

Everyone turned to look at John who took off his helmet and spoke "I'm John Macleod from 3-B" he said simply and he turned to look at the pink haired girl who was in front of a mirror on her knees.

John walked over to check on her and spoke to her gently

"What's your name?" John asked gently.

"S-Saya… Takagi" the girl stuttered almost about to cry and she was shaking in fear.

"Listen to me carefully Saya, right now we cannot give into fear, fear is nothing more than the product of the mind, don't misunderstand me; danger is real, fear is a choice" John said calmly.

Saya then grabbed John and wept into his chest and John just gently held her and let her pour all her tears into his chest.

"Let's go into the office, we need to figure things out" Saeko said, everybody nodded and followed after Saeko into the office to regroup and share any information they had on the strange events that had happened.

John stopped as he was hit by another headache and the voice returned

"_Champion, listen to me carefully, your power is soon to be awoken. You have done well thus far, but the forces of darkness are closing in, you must be on your guard"_ the voice said before leaving.

"John? Is something wrong?" Khota asked as he looked back at John who looked back at him and replied

"I-it's nothing, just a passing headache" John replied as he followed in after the rest of the group.

_To be continued_


End file.
